Of choices and consequences
by ex-ellent
Summary: After losing everything important and taking revenge for it Uzumaki Kimiko tries to change the past for a better future.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In an underground bunker somewhere in the vast forest of Hi no Kuni a lone figure is patiently drawing symbols, lines and Kanji on a wall in one of the many rooms of said bunker. The figure, standing at 174 cm, tips every now and then the head of her brush into a jar full of special sealing ink she is holding in her right hand. With practiced easy the unnamed female expands the already big array of seals with every stroke of her brush. After every complete part she stops for several moments to look her work over and searches for every possible mistake she might have made in her work.

Making sure the new seal is complete and without flaw she starts connecting it to the steady growing array of seals. Checking again and again that the connections are correct and flawless as well as looking for any imbalances the new seal might cause in the array. After she is finished with this she continues with the next seal to add to the already rather big array. Humming to herself the female red head expands the array until it covers the whole wall only for her to start anew on the wall next to it. The only real pause she allows herself is when the ink jar runs empty to unseal big barrel and refill her jar with new ink and seal the barrel again.

"**So Kimi-chan, how long do you think it will take to finish the complete array?"** the named red head stops and blinks for a moment to process the question only to go back to her work after some thoughts.

"_I have no idea. My best guess is I will be finished in two or three days with drawing the array. After that I need another day to properly ground the seal and check for any flaws and other problems, I don't want to blow a Mizu no Kuni sized hole into the ground, and after that … we have to see."_ Kimiko answered in her thoughts while changing some parts in the seal in front of her.

"**So … and why pray tell don't you use Kage Bunshins to fasten the process? Since you started with that seal you never even did use one. It's like you totally forgot your favorite jutsu to cut time short."** The slightly annoyed voice in the red heads head replied. It has seen how Kimiko drew seals as big as this one in a matter of hours using the named Bunshin jutsu.

"_The reason is quite simple. First, for this to work I HAVE to add every part step by step. I have to be very careful with every added seal and sometimes must adapt them in ways I can't foresee to make sure, that the whole array stays stable and doesn't blow up the first time I use it. I can't do that if all seals are already drawn and the only thing left for me is to connect them with each other. __What if one seal somewhere in the middle doesn't work because it would create an imbalance in the whole array? I would have to change that seal but probably wouldn't be able to because I don't have enough space to do so. Aside from that, doing it this way is rather relaxing."_ She replied still drawing lines and symbols on the wall.

Ever since Kimiko discovered the wonder of seals she was liked possessed devouring all information she could acquire about that art. When she reached a level she was comfortable with her own knowledge about seals she started inking, drawing, constructing and experimenting with her own seals, while heavily abusing the Kage Bunshin jutsu. In retrospect doing so was the best idea she could have done because it wasn't really uncommon for her to blast a seal, and the clone working on it, into oblivion. Fuinjutsu was a dangerous field after all, especially for people without a master to teach them and looking over their work. However, she cracked the literal fuinjutsu jackpot the day she found the old and lost Uzumaki archives in Uzu no Kuni. After that her knowledge and power in the fuinjutsu became uncontested, at least after another year of studying, testing, experimenting and much more.

"**Fine … I still think it would be faster with clones, but, whatever. It's your call."** The voice in Kimiko's head replied after thinking about her answer **"I'm going back to sleep. Try not to kill us."**.

**Four days later**

Like she predicted it took two more days to complete the complete array, which by now covered not only the walls but the floor and the ceiling as well. The third day the red head went over the array one last time, looking for flaws and errors and removed them. On the fourth day she grounded the seal and made sure it wouldn't blow up sky high and leave a Mizu no Kuni sized hole in the ground. The only thing that might happen if everything went wrong was that the seal would disintegrate everything in a five hundred meter radius, or it could generate a black hole. Kimiko wasn't sure which might happen if it went to hell. But creating the most advanced space-time-seal in existence was worth the risks, at least in her opinion.

Standing at the edge of the array and holding her breath, hoping that nothing too bad would happen, she kneeled down and placed her right hand on one of the many Uzumaki swirls. _"I so hope I only blow it up if it doesn't work."_ She thought and channeled some chakra into the seal.

After a short moment the whole array starts to glow in an intense red. Some seconds later the red glow is replaced by a green one and the seals start to move on the concrete, compressing themself until the only thing left in the middle of the walls are the typical Uzumaki swirls. The seals on the floor and the ceiling do the same with the only difference that the swirls are surrounded with eight smaller ones and other symbols. There are kanji which represent the four cardinal directions, some with degrees of latitude and degrees of longitudes and many more.

"**It looks like the seal is properly grounded and is working. Not bad, not bad at all."** The voice states in a matter of fact tone as Kimiko left the room for a moment only to reenter it with a huge scroll on her back.

"_Yes. The only thing left is to use it and see if it really works."_ The red head replied in her thoughts and walked into the middle of the room, placing herself exactly in the middle of the Uzumaki swirl.

"**It's a good thing that seal will erase itself after being used. Just think about it what an amateur could do with it. Destroying everything on this continent would be the smallest problem, I tell you. Oh wait, could you still change it so it doesn't erase itself? It should be highly amusing when some idiot blows the planet into pieces. **

… **So, are you doing it or what are you waiting for?"**

Kimiko closed for a moment her eyes, took a good breath and started to concentrate her chakra. From her legs down it poured into the seal below her and from there it flowed along special circuits into the seals on the walls and the ceiling. Never in her live was Kimiko so pleased with the chakra storage seals on her body like this moment. To place a normal storage seal on his or her own body was difficult enough. That stem from the simple fact that the human body at all times expels chakra through it pores in its skin. This little fact makes it nearly impossible to ground the seal onto skin. However, with special ink you can circumvent that problem, at least for normal storage seals, but there can still be problems.

Chakra storage seals on the other hand are special because it can happen that the chakra in the seal and the chakra expelled from the body might react with one another. That could, depending on the amount of chakra stored in the seal and what kind of chakra it is, result in the seal simply failing and fizzle out, if you are lucky, or all and every chakra stored in the body and seal blow up in an explosion of epic proportions, if you are very unlucky. That is why nobody normally tries to create jinchuuriki seals from scratch anymore who isn't a seals master, and even those would only do so after years upon years of testing. Jinchuuriki seals may be chakra storage seals themselves, however because of the high amount of chakra and the special kind of chakra they store they typically create their own chakra circulating system which is anchored into the one of the jinchuuriki.

Therefor Kimiko was very pleased with herself to have six chakra storage seals on her body with amounts of chakra equal to her very own reserves, for each seal that is. She may be a jinchuuriki herself but she wouldn't like to use the bijuus unfiltered chakra with that seal. The mixture may be catastrophic to say the least. After completely draining all six seals, pumping chakra the same amount the Nibi has into the seal, the whole array gave one last hum and glowed an interesting shade of yellow, signalizing it was ready.

Going through five series of ten hand seals each, Kimiko started each seal, not counting the one she is standing on, one by one. First the northern, then the southern, after that the one on the ceiling followed by the eastern and finally the western seal, after each activation the swirls started slowly to spin until it looked like a whirlpool. Checking herself over one last time Kimiko made a simply ram seal, preparing to send the activation pulse into the seal beneath her.

"_Here it goes"_, Kimiko thought "**Uzumaki Forbidden Sealing Technique: Traveling through Time and Space: Activate"**.

**Somewhere in the vast forest of Hi no Kuni**

If you asked someone who traveled through Hi no Kuni on a regular basis how he would describe that land than somewhere in that answer would be the following word or sentence: Trees, lots of trees. That is not to say Hi no Kuni was one giant forest. You couldn't be more wrong with that assumption. Like in every land you would find cities, towns, farmsteads, cornfields, meadows and many more different sights. However, the thing is that trees and therefor forests were, are and probably ever will be omnipresent. You simply couldn't find an area smaller than 5 square kilometers with at least a small forest and even that was rare.

However one Uzumaki Yasu didn't have the time to ogle the scenery. Right now he was jumping through trees with hast. Three hours ago the chunin of Uzushiogakure had left Konohagakure after he delivered a message to the Sandaime Hokage. Uzushiogakure had reached word though their spies that an attack by Kiri, Iwa and five other minor villages was imminent. Within the hour, the acting Uzumaki clan head and leader of Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Daichi, had sent Yasu to Konohagakure with a request of aid. Aside from that Yasu delivered a scroll full of gifts and letters to one of his clan siblings residing in Konoha. Little Kushina was more than happy to see a member of her clan after several months again.

According to calculations made by the Uzumaki clan head, his advisors and his top tacticians and strategists they still had enough time for one fast man to deliver a request of aid to Konoha, for Konoha to deploy a task force of shinobi and for those shinobi to arrive timely in Uzushio. Yasu had left Uzushio in the same night, with both scrolls sealed away on his body and arrived early morning in Konoha. An hour later he had delivered two messages and both scrolls and left again for Uzushio. That was three hours ago and something was clearly wrong. At first he wasn't really fazed by the fact it was relatively easy to sneak past enemy patrols on his way to Hi no Kuni and then Konoha. It wasn't really easy to block of a big island such as Uzu no Kuni from the rest of the world.

But something was really strange. While the sea to the north, east and south was blocked or heavily patrolled by warships from Kiri, the west was pretty empty of enemy presence. It was either, that Kiri didn't want to provoke Hi no Kuni and therefor Konohagakure or they knew something Uzushio didn't. However, Yasu didn't really have time to think about it. Now on his way back he was more concerned coming back in one piece. At least he hoped the enemy didn't already attack his home. It would be a damn shame not being able to defend his home. Making his way through the trees Yasu realized way to late the danger he was in.

As Yasu suddenly heard a very familiar sound he tried to evade the coming explosion by using shunshin in a random direction. Unlucky for him the fizzling noise was not only four or five exploding tags but from the looks of it nearly two dozen. At least he came to that conclusion as everything in 50 meter radius blew up in a giant ball of flames. Therefor being caught off guard not only because of those four or five he greatly miscalculated were he went to avoid the blast. Unlucky for him he didn't manage to evade the blast and was still caught in it. Even as he managed to shunshin to the outer edge of the explosion he was one moment engulfed in flames only to be thrown out of the and into a tree by the following shock wave.

In that moment he was more happy than ever before for his studies in fuinjutsu. Later he could say with certainty that the barrier seals on his person saved his ass, if he was able to survive this whole situation that is. Face up and lying on the ground Yasu had a very good view of the devastation he just somehow survived. The only thing left was a large crater, the size of the explosion, and some burning trees on the edges. After witnessing how his seals saved literally his ass he made a mental note to intensify is studies in fuinjutsu. He may be no genius like others of his clan but he was no slouch either.

Now the only thing left was to get an answer to his question of 'What the fuck is going on and why?'. But first he checked himself for any damage. The young man had a killer headache he never had before and if the ringing in his ears was anything to go by he undoubtedly will hear next to nothing until he gets a check-up in Uzushio. Wonderful. From what Yasu could feel he had no broken bones and every limb was still attached. On the other side his whole body felt like he was hit by a freaking **Water Dragon Jutsu**. Still, it could have gotten much worse. Thanks to his seals, which probably are burnt out thanks to that blast, aside from some scorch marks on his clothes he didn't have any signs on his body of nearly being turned into a human sized torch. So he dare say he went through the explosion with no damage at all, at least aside from his missing eyelashes and eyebrows.

While Yasu tried to get his bearings together and the dizziness and headache out of his head he registered several seconds later that four figures in ANBU clothes landed in front him. What really surprised him however, were the leaf insignias engraved into their masks. His brain running a mile a minute by now, trying to piece together what the hell is happening came to one depressing conclusion he could express in a single eloquent word to summarize his situation.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**A/N.: Story to 'To conquer one's fear'.**


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

The first time Kimiko entertained the idea of creating a seal which allowed her to travel through time it was more along the line of being able to do so. Simply put, she just wanted to see if she could do it and what would be necessary to do so. But when the tragedy of Uzushiogakure happened and she prepared herself to take revenge on the world for what it did to her and her own the concept, the idea of being able to travel through time became more and more appealing. While she traveled through the nations to bring those who wronged her to justice she started to make her idea reality.

It took her alone one year to create the theories behind such a seal and another year to create the skeleton for the seal she in the end used to accomplish her ambition. So naturally while she was working on the seal some questions floated through her head she was eager to answer or get answers to. Would it be possible? What would she see while traveling through time? And, would it be painful? For someone who practice the ninja arts the pain question was maybe strange and she herself was no stranger to pain however, it's not like she was, is or ever will be enjoying that particular feeling.

Naturally she was somewhat disappointed when she activated the seal and saw … nothing. No strange sounds, no tunnel of millions of known and unknown colors. The whole process was very unspectacular and it took only some ten seconds, at least from her point of view. What she herself experienced was like falling asleep. She activated the seal, everything went dark, that darkness remained for an undefined amount of time and then it was lifted again. In the end she found herself in an unknown clearing, no missing or kami forbid extra limbs and she felt good.

Or she didn't feel remarkably different to the moment before she activated the seal. Kimiko sighed and looked around, seeing nothing but trees. As far as she was concerned she could be in the middle of nowhere, lovely. Looking at her hands she flexed her fingers, checking if everything really was where it should be. Head, arms, torso, hip, legs, feet everything was where it was before she used her seal of doom and felt fine. Pretty awesome she had to admit for herself. And thank all the different Kami her clothes and her scroll were still in place. Small wonders still did happen.

"_So Maeko-chan, did it work? I mean, we at least made it through and ended somewhere, even if I don't know where that somewhere exactly is."_ Kimiko asked her tenant while still looking around and checking herself over.

"**Oh … it really worked. Who would have thought? However, something feels very, very wrong."** Maeko replied with some hint of curiosity in her voice.

"_What do you mean by that?"_ the red head said in her thoughts and made her way to the trees, better be careful.

"**I mean something feels off. It's not only this place but also something about your body doesn't feel right. Give me some moments … oh, and as a precaution, try not to use your chakra."** came the answer from the bijuu in her gut before said being cut the mental link.

Before Kimiko could question the advice of not using chakra she felt something penetrate her sensing range. Kimiko may not be a natural sensor type kunoichi but it wasn't like that you couldn't learn the art of a chakra sensor. Her range may only be 500 meters but better than nothing and for her use it was enough. Acting fast she activated one of her seals on her left arm and hid in the branches of a tree. From her position she could see a young man jumping out of the trees into the middle of the clearing. As if to orientate himself he looked around a moment and went on his way the next, jumping into the trees.

Kimiko was stunned. Not of the fact at seeing some random shinobi but because of the clothes said shinobi was wearing. He wore black shinobi sandals, dark red camouflage pants, a black long sleeved shirt, a dark red shinobi vest and a dark red headband with a metal plate. Kimiko would recognize those clothes everywhere. Back in her time, when she was exploring the ruins of Uzushiogakure she was able to recover a stash of uniforms for shinobi. And one of those uniforms she recognized as those clothes, or to be more exact, what he was wearing was the uniform for male chunins of her ancestors' village.

Even if she hadn't recognized the uniform his messy red hair, the engraved swirl on his metal plate and those violet blue eyes were a dead giveaway who he was and who he belonged to. Coming out of her little revelation Kimiko wanted to speed after the unknown shinobi and make sure he was in fact an Uzumaki clan member. But again something at the edge of her sensing range held her back. No thirty seconds later, from the looks of it a Konohagakure ANBU jumped as well into the clearing and left it in the same direction the previous shinobi did.

"Okay … that was really, really strange … why would he … the hell?" Kimiko knew something was very wrong with this situation. She knew that ANBU never went alone on missions, at least while wearing ANBU gear. So, what was that guy doing here without his team? She knew that a regular ANBU team had five members, four you would 'see' and the fifth to bail the four out should a situation go down south. And because she couldn't sense more people following the Uzu shinobi that ANBU had to be the one lagging behind his team. But that wouldn't make much sense either.

"Something is really wrong her." She said again and speed after those two, holding a respectable distance to that ANBU.

While following that ANBU Kimiko recognized more and more things which made the situation even stranger, because said ANBU didn't even stop once making sure he wasn't followed. Okay, he was still in his own territory, but these are things you just don't forget doing. Before she could come up with theories why that guy would act the way he does, he stopped. Kimiko couldn't really see what he was doing but moments after he placed his right on his right ear a part of the forest in front of her was obliterated in a large explosion.

Talk about overuse of exploding tags or whatever reduced all those trees to kindling and firewood. Not missing a beat, because for her it was clear what that ANBU was trying to do, Kimiko let lose some of her Senbon, disabling him through impact on two of his pressure points in his neck. She was really grateful Haku-chan had taught her to do so, a fine ability indeed. Catching the unconsciousness and falling ANBU she laid him at the base of the tree, slapped three seal tags on his body and went her way to the other five chakra signatures.

She will interrogate that guy later, but first she had to make sure her clansman is safe and sound, of course after making sure he is indeed one of her clansman. The question now was, give them a chance or not. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

**With Uzumaki Yasu**

The moment those four ANBU landed in front of him Yasu new something was very, very wrong. Never in his dreams would he have thought to be in danger because of Konoha ANBU. Konoha was their friend, their ally. The Uzumaki had helped them create the village, they helped them in so many ways and in return Konoha had helped in smaller ways the Uzumaki and Uzushio. It was unthinkable a trusted ally, a trusted friend, would one day stab them in the back. But here he was, helpless lying on the ground while the ANBU of their friends positioned themselves in tactical optimized ways.

Even if he could move Yasu knew the moment he would try to flee he would day, simple as that. He may have thought that those guys were here to help him, make sure he made it back in one piece, but why would they stay in ways surrounding all attempts of escape would be futile and why did every one of them have their swords in their hands. He didn't want to die just yet. And more so he didn't want to die betrayed by so called friends.

He knew the moment he had put on his head band, proudly wearing the symbol of his village, that he would die for said village one day. Yasu had simply hoped it would be at the minimum somewhere on a battlefield, at least a meaningful death, not being stabbed in the back. He cursed his luck, his enemies, the betrayers and most of all he cursed the fact he would never be able to see his wife again, or being there in around one month when she would give birth to their first child.

For a moment the ANBU did and said nothing. Yasu wasn't surprised. He was in no shape or form being able to defend himself, so they had nothing but time. And he would have truly wondered if they had started to talk. They were ANBU, not some Kami forsaken still green behind the ears shinobi. As one of those four made his way to the lying Uzushio shinobi Yasu sent his prayers to the Kami, maybe they would grant a soon to be dead man his last wish and safe his village.

So he closed his eyes as his murderer readied his blade to separate his head from his shoulders only to snap open as he heard the familiar sound of metal hitting bone and metal hitting metal. From what he saw from his position four Kunai came flying out of nowhere. One imbedded itself into the skull of his would be killer, the second did the same to the ANBU on his right while Kunai number three and four were blocked by hasty raised swords of the last two ANBU, but it only prevented the unavoidable by mere seconds.

**General POV**

Those ANBU were not bad, Kimiko had to give them at least this much. Normally it is next to impossible to completely catch someone off guard if said person reached a certain level of skill, and ANBU fell normally into that category, at least with anything but traps. The thing is, the moment you try to kill someone you will leak at least a small amount of killing intent. Seasoned shinobi are able to sense that small amount and react according to it. Because of this it is next to impossible to simply assassinate with a killing move a skilled target.

On the other hand it is possible to restrict the amount of killing intent to such a small degree only the best shinobi would be able to pick it up. If you think about it then you might come to the conclusion that being able to sense the imminent attack would be a very bad thing for the attacker. Interesting enough it is the opposite. When you have reached a level of skill where only the best can properly react to your attack you can pretty easily pick up on that and determine how good the mentioned enemy is. Aside from that if you have reached that level of skill you yourself are among those best shinobi.

With that knowledge and situation at hand Kimiko released all her restriction seals on her body and went directly for the kill. Unlike many other high level shinobi she wasn't a fan of 'testing the water'. Normally high level shinobi would restrict themselves to fifty or sixty percent of their power and abilities to get a 'read' of their opponent and one step after another they would step it up to lastly, and hopefully, overpower their opponent. This came with the very foolish believe this way they could 'surprise' the enemy or restrict the information the enemy would be able to learn about them.

In Kimikos eyes this was a very stupid decision and even more stupid reasoning. The moment she entered combat she doesn't play around and if the objective isn't to capture the enemy, she goes directly for the kill. This was the sight Yasu was treated to as a tall red head appeared directly in front of one of the last two ANBU and brought her black blade down on him. Said ANBU was still able to bring is own blade up to try and block his attackers black blade but he was very surprised as the enemies blade simply cut through his own, entered his body at his left shoulder and exited it at his right hip, completely bisecting his torso.

As Kimiko killed the ANBU in one swift move the last one tried to flank her at her unprotected right side. However he only made one step before pain in his chest stopped him in his tracks. Looking down the masked and very much surprised shinobi saw the tip of a black blade exiting his chest where his heart was before it left his body again and cut in one precise move his head from his shoulders.

Yasu could only stare in wonder at the unknown female as she killed those two ANBU in the span of three seconds, or maybe even less. She had silky red hair, which fell down her back and nearly reached her hip, her sapphire colored eyes looked around with an intense gaze, she was somewhere around 175cm high and she wore a red face mask covering her nose, mouth, jaw and part of her cheeks. The rest of her body was engulfed in black traveling coat.

After killing those ANBU Kimiko send her Kage Bunshin to get the one she had knocked out not ten minutes prior while she went through the corpses and stripped them of anything valuable. Money, weapons, tools, armor and other stuff landed beside her, completely ignoring the still on the ground lying Uzushio shinobi. After only one look at him it was clear in Kimikos mind he was neither a thread nor would he move much for the next few hours. A concussion and several bruises, extern and probably intern, would ruin everybody's day.

Yasu felt really uncomfortable lying there while that mysterious female stripped the ANBU of anything worthy. At first he entertained the idea she maybe one of his clan sisters but dismissed it rather fast. The reasons were rather simple, first her red hair was two or three shades to dark, second she didn't have his clan's typical violet blue eyes and third, most importantly, all known clan members were accounted for and only Kushina wasn't in Uzushio right now. At least he came to that conclusion with the little information he had.

After some minutes Kimiko was finished stripping the corpses of anything valuable and even the clone had returned carrying the unconscious ANBU and her traveling scroll. Placing the ANBU and the scroll on the ground to the side Kimiko herself kneeled beside the Uzushio shinobi, placed a fingerless glove on her right hand and went with the now slightly green glowing palm up and down his body.

"Who are you?" she asked with a soft voice while checking his body for injuries _"Concussion, some fractured ribs, fractured arm and legs, no internal bleeding, some bruises … "_

"The name is Uzumaki Yasu, proud member of the Uzumaki clan and shinobi of Uzushiogakure. May I know the name of my beautiful savior?" Yasu asked Kimiko with his most disarming smile, while trying to ignore the pain in his body.

Kimiko only arched an eyebrow at his … strange … introduction. It's not like she had much experience with male members of her clan but it seems the younger they are the more energy they pour in everything they do, speech included. That observation may only be based on the three male Uzumaki members she had ever met, one young, one, middle aged and one old, but from recovered diaries, reports about clan members and other information sources she was sure her observation of her kinsmen was right. The females were another matter altogether.

After some thoughts she chose the direct approach, no use in hiding "Interesting … Uzumaki Kimiko".

"So … you are really one of my kinswomen." Yasu's demeanour did nearly a 180, much to Kimiko's silent amusement "And here I thought all of our clan members were accounted for. From what you showed you must be very skilled and I would definitely remember such a skilled and beautiful kunoichi in our ranks.".

"I was never part of the clan…" Kimiko simply replied "Would you tell me of them?". It wasn't everyday someone could tell her about her family and she would be damned loosing this chance.

Yasu was happy to oblige. It wasn't like he fully trusted her or was sure she was one of his kinswoman but he thought it is possible she was a child from one of those who chose to leave the clan, even if it pained him that she was apparently forgotten. Probably in some backwater village where she wasn't treated how a living being should have been, if her somewhat distant and cold posture was anything to go by. So he told her, told her about her history, about Uzu and the upcoming war.

Yasu carefully tried not to reveal anything sensitive and if Kimiko picked up on that she didn't show it. What Kimiko found rather strange and started to get irritate by it were his compliments to her eyes, hair and other things. Don't get her wrong, she likes being called beautiful and getting compliments like every girl or woman, but more and more she thought he went overboard with it, even if it was just a little. Maybe it was character trait of young Uzumaki males? Arashi had been the same she remembered fondly.

"Should I tell your wife you try to pick up other women?" Kimiko asked while looking meaningful at the marriage band on Yasu's right wrist.

Said man immediately shut up and his skin got an interesting shade of white, much to Kimiko's amusement _"Yep, definitely a clan trait. Arashi was the same. Flirting with every beautiful or interesting female he met but never touching them."._

"I have healed you to the best of my abilities. But you should look for a medic the moment you get home and until then no fighting, your bones are still a little fragile." Kimiko said as she helped Yasu onto his feet. After some moments of thinking she took a single seal tag out of one of her pockets and slapped it onto the skin of his forearm.

"What's that?" Yasu looked puzzled at the seal after he had stretched his limbs and checked his bodies moving capabilities. The result was not desirable.

"That's a medical seal. It uses the persons own chakra, converts it into medical chakra, like the Mystical Palm technique does, and uses it to strengthen the body and slowly heal it. It's only useful to make sure a person survives his trip to the next medic." She explained without a hint of emotions in her voice as she checked the still unconscious ANBU for a suicide cachet in his mouth or something similar. The only thing she found was a suicide seal on his lower back. Removing the three seal tags from his body, placing two new ones and sealing a scroll with the stuff from those ANBU into a seal in her coat she stood up.

"What now?" Kimiko directly asked and looked Yasu into the eyes.

Not for the first time Yasu thought she had a really intense gaze, and very beautiful sapphire colored eyes. Scratching his head he looked at her prisoner "First we should interrogate that guy and after that return to Uzu, if you wish to come with me that is. I'm sure the clan would welcome you with open arms … _especially in times like this."_ The last part he thought to himself.

Kimiko looked a moment to her clone, which simply nodded and turned back to Yasu "Lead the way. My clone will interrogate him and send everything to me.".

Yasu wasn't sure what to think of it. How could an elemental clone send or give her the informations if she was miles away, with a summoning maybe? But it wasn't like he could say anything, it was her prisoner. With one last look at the clone which was playing around with one of the vict.. ah .. prisoner's Kunai Yasu jumped into the trees and made his way to the east cost of Hi no Kuni, closely followed by Kimiko.

The four hour trip was rather quiet and both only spoke if there was anything important, like when they nearly ran into a patrol of Kiri shinobi if they hadn't been warned thanks to Kimiko's sensor ability. After two hours into their travel she finally got the information feed of her clone, after said clone disposed the five bodies before dispelling. The information wasn't much but nonetheless very interesting. From what she got and told Yasu said ANBU was a Yamanaka clan member with two orders.

First he was to remove every memory of Yasu's presence from Kushina's brain along with all evidences, which he did without any problems. His second order was to follow Yasu and send a message to a team which had laid a trap on Yasu's way home and then to remove him from the world of the living. Kimiko could only shake her head while Yasu cursed up a storm. His ire was less about his near death but more about the fact those bastards took all those gifts from Kushina-chan.

Kimiko found Yasu's reaction somewhat strange and cute. Arriving at the coast Yasu showed her why especially he was send to bring the messages to Konoha, he summoned a big tawny owl, interesting. The thing was, the clan head didn't know how thoroughly patrolled the sea between Uzu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni was by their enemy. So they needed someone who could cross the sea in the middle of the night without being seen. And Yasu was the only summoner of the tawny owl contract who wasn't needed for anything else.

So, flying high in the sky Kimiko sat on the owls back and enjoyed the ride. At least until her tenant made herself known with not so good news.

"**Kimi-chan, I have good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"** Maeko asked her container.

"_It doesn't matter either way, just tell me."_ Kimiko didn't care one way or another.

"**Okay, good news first, the seal worked how it should have worked and your body and mind is still intact."** Maeko stated in lecturing mode while Kimiko's right eyebrow started to twitch, way to state the obvious.

"**Now the bad news, contrary to what we assumed the world we are in now is not the past of your timeline. Simply put, if it isn't arranged by the timeline itself, like your little time trip around the Ryumyaku chakra well, then you can't travel through time, at least not into the past. The reason is that you would not only cause a paradox but in most cases you would destroy the reason for your future self to do the time travel as well and therefor would destroy your own reason to do it. I get a headache only thinking about it.**

**Therefore we are not only in the past, in that regard the seal still worked, but in another dimension on top of that. However, this generates another problem altogether. You are not part of this dimension and in reaction to that this dimension tries to integrate you in his or her own unique way. Now you might wonder where the problem is. The problem lies in the fact that I AM still part of you. You have to know that the bijuu are an essential part of their dimensions and their universes as a whole.**

**We weren't for nothing part of the Shinju. Because of this, this dimension tries to expel myself from here and send me back to my own dimension and tries to integrate you into this dimension, which doesn't work one way or the other thanks to that seal on your stomach. And that leads us to an interesting problem, your chakra doesn't regenerate anymore or otherwise said your body doesn't produce it anymore, at least in a away.**

**Simply put, you use up your chakra, you die, the seal will break, I will not only be expelled from your body but from this dimension as well. For the universe or existence as a whole it doesn't matter if you are dead or alive to integrate you into its fabric or essence."**

Silence. To say Kimiko was stunned would be an understatement. It was not everyday someone told you that you will day of chakra exhaustion no matter what you do, fan-fucking-tasting.

"_Wait a minute here. What do you mean with integrate into this dimension? Wasn't I integrated the moment I arrived here?"_ something didn't make much sense in Kimiko's mind.

"**Normally you would be right, but as I said I AM the variable which prevents that. What you have to understand or at least except is that all dimensions are fundamental different. By that I don't refer to the laws of physics or how species are classified. I mean how everything is build, build as in smaller then DNA or molecules. **

**I mean in which way particles like quarks are build. The main and real difference between dimensions is how their smallest particles are constructed and that is what this Dimension tries to do, to change the quarks in your body so they are the same as in the rest of this dimension. But because of me that doesn't happen or to be more precise can't happen. Don't ask why, humans are not able to comprehend something like this, just except it as a fact."**

Kimiko sighed. From the looks of it this was something she couldn't change. Aside from the fact she doesn't really understand what was going on but she got at least the gist of it, but what about her chakra?

"_You pretty much said I can't use chakra or I would kill myself. Why? Why doesn't it regenerate or refill? Does it have something to do with that 'not-adapting' to this dimension as well?"_ Kimiko asked somewhat curious.

"**In a way, yes. You see the dimensions try with everything they can to prevent something like you. Prevent that there exist a being not part of the dimensions it currently resides in. It is like a natural defense mechanism which tries to keep everything in balance, so to speak. You may think the shortest way is to simply kill you or release me from your seal, but it doesn't work that way. Existence or the creation simply can't work that way.**

**So the next best thing is to speed up the process and that is by preventing you from regenerating your chakra. Don't get me wrong, your body still produces chakra and uses it to survive. What happens is that the chakra you produce is already part of this new system but shortly before it is forms it simply disperses. This way your body is forced to use the chakra in your reserves to life on and step by step it empties those reserves."** Maeko thought for herself that this was one genius method.

Most thinking beings would probably not see the brilliancy because they couldn't and wouldn't see past their own pitiful existence but for the universe, dimension, existence or creation as a whole it would make sure unnatural elements would be swiftly dealt with.

"_That's … not good. Could I use chakra of others, like with a chakra storage seal? And how long would I have till I'm … empty?"_ all her work for nothing? Better make the time she has here count.

"**Mhmm … hard to say. I would think using chakra stored in one of your seals and storing it there in the first place should be possible. As long it is from a blood relative like mother, father or even grandparents. My own chakra will steadily replenish yours because of the seal but that goes only so far, maybe six tails worth of chakra, that's the most your seal can take from me, but how long it would take till zero? That's hard to calculate.**

**Let's say you completely stop using ninjutsu and genjutsu, even if you suck at them, use stored chakra for nearly everything else … my best guess is something around ten to fifteen years until zero. Twenty to twenty-five years if you would completely stop using chakra, aside from what your body consumes to survive. **_**But maybe there is a way to fix this, however can't say for sure, need more time to look over that theory"**_ The last part Maeko thought to herself, no need bringing Kimiko's hope up only to crash them later.

"_Fifteen years, huh, Better than I thought. I will make them count, that's for sure, dattebane … damnit!"_ The red head didn't even entertain never using chakra again, fifteen years was more than enough for her ambitions.

**Uzu no Kuni**

The whole flight took only somewhat close to an hour. Enough time for Kimiko to digest the bijuu sized paper bomb Maeko dropped on her and making some plans. However, know she was more than a little nervous meeting so many members of her clan. Will they accept her or kick her out? She would never have believed that after all that shit she survived something like meeting blood relatives would grate her nerves to the ground. An interesting feeling all things considered.

Kimiko breathed a sigh of relieve for the simple fact of not landing in the middle of Uzushiogakure. From what Yasu explained to her it wasn't even possible because of the defense barrier. Said barrier would simply kill every living being trying to enter the village from the air, leaving was no problem. So after Yasu dismissed the owl they made their way east, further into the island, following the main street which connected Uzushio with a very large harbor lying at the west side of the island.

As the duo approached the main gate Kimiko could only look in wonder. She may have helped in her time resurrect Uzushiogakure on top of the ruins of the old village but seeing the original village was a feast for the eyes. Left and right from the main gate the flawless white walls went on and on probably surrounding completely the village. From what she could see the wall was a good 30 feet thick and 60 feet tall, probably even a little taller, and was littered with seals.

The main gate was crimson in color with a big white swirl parted in two by the double doors. Unsurprising the doors were not fully open, but weren't fully closed either. While the right door was fully closed the left door left a big enough gap for even carriage to pass through. Kimiko took the time looking into the village and marvel at it. She was completely unconcerned with Yasu explaining who she was, how they met and him suggesting to her to follow her back to the village. Leaving him to fill out an identification card was just a bonus.

After Yasu was finished beckoned her to follow him what she promptly did while taking in all there was to see for her. The four Uzu ANBU following them didn't bother her, it was only natural. They went down the main street in direct course with a blue tower, not unlike the red Hokage tower in Konoha, in the far distance. On their way Kimiko mostly gazed on the training grounds on the left and right side of the road.

From what she remembered reading in old clan books and from what Yasu had told her Uzushiogakure was bigger than Konohagakure in terms of space. Meaning the walls of Uzushio did encase a bigger area than the walls of Konoha even if it was only by a small margin. The space used by Konohagakure for living of their populace however was double the space Uzushio uses. Or otherwise 3/5 of Konoha's plane was urban developed and in Uzushio case only 3/10.

Both Uzumaki went past a smaller village gate into the village itself and ignored pretty much everything on their way to the blue tower, which was funny enough actual named Blue Tower. At least Yasu ignored everything, beside the greetings maybe, on his way while Kimiko looked around. Shops, apartment blocks, a hospital and two clan compounds weren't the only things she saw. Of course she didn't miss the interested looks send her way from nearly every red head and other people whose path they crossed or touched. Wearing her facemask and traveling cloak which completely engulfed her made her look pretty unique, or maybe those people heard she called herself Uzumaki and they wondered who she was because one recognized her.

They entered a market place and left it on the other side as they, once again, stepped through another gate. Apparently this one was in the walls surrounding the Blue Tower. Not five minutes later they stood before an elderly man by the name of Uzumaki Daichi, current Uzumaki clan head and village leader, who was sitting behind a large desk. Yasu had produced a scroll from a seal, stating it was his mission report and gave it to him. While Daichi read the scroll with a harder and harder frown on his face Yasu stood at attention while Kimiko simply wondered when the hell did Yasu have enough time to write his report and how could she miss it?

Uzumaki Daichi was an impressive man. The man was easily two meters tall, broad shoulders, a full beard with some gray streaks, short reddish hair and a presence which dominated the room without him trying. Interesting enough he wore armor similar to the first Hokage, the difference was that his had extra armor for his arms and probably his legs. With certainty Kimko could say he was the most imposing man she had ever met, even more so after seeing him alive. The last and first time she met the man she had him resurrected via Edo Tensai.

With a growl the big man placed the scroll on the side and fixed his second guest which returned his hard gaze with completely unreadable look of her own. In his head Daichi could only nod in approval for her not shying away from a hard gaze. Too many of his shinobi, kin or not, couldn't even meet his gaze in the first place or shied away after merely seconds.

Unknown to Daichi Kimiko did everything in her willpower to not doing just that. That guy was a simple monster who could dominate the opponents mind with just being in the same room, he didn't even have the need to use killing intent to scare the enemy shitless. In hindsight it was a wonder Kiri was even able to kill that man in her time line, even if they lost all of their seven swordsmen of that generation.

Even after his third examination of that unknown woman who claimed the name of Uzumaki Kimiko Daichi could only be pleased what he saw. The whole time she hold herself in a relaxed manner which allowed her to react to nearly everything from any direction but she never relaxed completely and gave away an opening. Her demeanour spoke of experience on the battlefield and the look in her eyes showed him she had seen way too much in her short life. And even that guess was probably an understatement if he could still trust his instincts.

It wasn't like he didn't need every help he could get. Over the years his forces became more and more physically and mentally taxed through skirmishes with Kiri, Iwa and many other villages on their missions. It wasn't like he had lost many of his shinobi, on the contrary, his losses were pretty small. Their competition however couldn't say that and after many losses they decided to put an end to his village. Removing a village of seal masters, a ninja art only the Uzumaki could fully grasp, was only icing on the cake. And from what he had read in the report Konoha had somewhere their hands in that giant clusterfuck, damn them.

Little Kushina's situation was another matter altogether, if he had enough time he would go there and get his little grandniece out of that kami forsaken village the consequences be damned! Or at least he would after his men and women had uncovered all information about what was happening. He couldn't simply let his famed Uzumaki temper get the better of him, Konoha was still one of the strongest, if not the strongest village. But he should first and foremost clear those matters at hand, namely one Uzumaki Kimiko.

"So, you say your name is Uzumaki Kimiko?" the female red head in front of him simply raised one of her elegant eyebrows at that question, her facial expression aside from that never changing.


	3. Chapter 02

"_So, you say your name is Uzumaki Kimiko?" the female red head in front of him simply raised one of her elegant eyebrows at that question, her facial expression aside from that never changing._

**Chapter 02**

"Yes." Daichi heard the female in front of him saying in a rather soft voice.

It wasn't like he outright disbelieved her and wanted to refuse her claim being of Uzumaki lineage. He may need every help he could get, as he had stated before, even if it only was in his thoughts. But there are still procedures to uphold, even in times like this. And especially in times like this he had to thoroughly verify her claims being of his clan.

Aside from that he couldn't make heads or tails of the fact whose child she might be. Unlike other clan's the Uzumaki were and still are relative open with their members. If a clan member came to the conclusion he didn't belong into the clan they would allow him or her to search for his or her purpose elsewhere. It didn't happen very often but still did happen every other generation.

Still, the fact remains even if an Uzumaki didn't stay with the clan because of whatever reasons the clan would be on the lookout for them. Checking in every so often to make sure nothing to drastic happened to them. And here lies Daichi's problem. He only knew of one member still being alive who left the clan to find her luck elsewhere and the red head in front of him was too old to be her child.

And the last person before her who left their clan didn't have any children, aside from the fact that had been some 150 years ego. So, how could be an Uzumaki out there without his knowing? Shaking his head Deichi had no other choice, aside from maybe interrogate her. First he activated an unassuming seal at the front of his desk and snapped his fingers of his right hand sending a small pulse of chakra through the room.

The seal on his desk told what he already knew, three people, aside from the ANBU, in the room were Uzumaki. Kimiko didn't really react to the seal, only feeling a slight probing of her chakra, to the pulse of chakra she reacted however. Her eyes slightly widened in awe as the whole room lit up in soft, glowing colors. The whole freaking room was covered in seals. Not only that, she could see how the desk and Deichi's armor was practically littered in seals. What she would give for the opportunity to study those seals, even though she recognized a great many of them, thanks to the Uzumaki scrolls and books about seals she had found in Uzushio, but there were still some she didn't recognize.

Daichi however ignored all the seals in his room he had seen them many times and even added one or two of them to that big array. He was much more interested in Kimiko or rather how her cloak lit up as well. Of course he recognized the making of those seals, even if every seal master or mistress had his or her own style of making seals, an Uzumaki was easily distinguished from others. The position of a Kanji, the use of certain commands only known to Uzumaki and other indicators told him the woman in front of him was an Uzumaki through and through.

But how, how was that possible and where did she come from? So he took the direct approach, she was family after all and family can speak to one another without mincing words, or at least they should be able to do so.

"You see, you being here, even your existence, causes some problems. For all instances and purposes you shouldn't exist. I know of all Uzumaki who ever left Uzushio or were banished and you can't be one of their children." Daichi said in a complete relaxed tone while unsealing a pipe from a seal on the desk, cram some tobacco in it and lit it up with some fire manipulation.

After taking some puffs from his pipe he continues "And that brings us to a problem. I know you are an Uzumaki, thanks to that seal," the older Uzumaki pointed on the seal he used before, "I even know one of your parents was a pure blood Uzumaki while the other was not, on top of that I know you are around 27 years old and activated our bloodline, making you a pure blood Uzumaki as well. So, with all the things I know I come to conclusions I don't like, conclusions which tell me how you can exist even though you shouldn't."

Taking some more puffs Daiche fixed Kimiko with an intense gaze which said women with a somewhat bored look countered. The clan head however didn't miss the small glint in the woman's eyes which appeared in the middle of his monologue. Kimiko herself was amused with the conclusion her clan head worked out with the limited information he had. Maybe he will guess the truth?

"From the seals on your coat I know you learned somewhere to create seals like only the Uzumaki could. Information like this has never left Uzushio, so there goes the theory of you being the product of a medical experiment. Going along that line you can't be the offspring of a bloodline thief. Going by the process of elimination and taking in all the information I have there can only be one conclusion, despite how hard I hope that wouldn't be the truth."

Exhaling the smoke through his nose after taking his puff from his pipe Daichi rubbed his temples with his fingertips to avert the impending headache. Changing victims Daichi looked at Yasu who went immediately stiff and gazed into the far distance somewhere behind the clan head.

"Yasu, first go to the hospital and let give yourself a checkup. After that go home, rest till tomorrow and report to your squad captain." Not wasting any seconds the Uzu shinobi fled as fast as he could.

"So, can you eventually shed some light into my problem? " Daichi simple asked as he looked again at Kimiko.

Mentioned red head tilted her head slightly to the right side in thoughts. Telling the mountain of a man in front of her who she was and where she came from would be the easiest thing to do, no question asked. On top of that she knew that she could trust him, he was family after all and Uzumakis value family above everything else. But because it was safe to do didn't mean it was the right or even the intelligent thing to do.

Kimiko simply hated it to give out information. As a serious kunoichi you don't do something like that. For example you don't attack an enemy to rescue an ally and if that worked take your sweet to explain to everyone why that worked. Funny enough that happened more often than you would think. But back to the question what to do. She knew as a responsible clan head Daichi would interrogate her to get all the information he wanted and needed. She would do the same in his place.

Nodding to herself Kimiko removed the large scroll on her back and placed it beside her on the ground. After that she removed her coat folded it and laid it on top of the scroll. Meanwhile Daichi was calmly studying the now uncloaked form of Kimiko and what he saw pleased him, in more ways than one. Kimiko wore black combat boots, black skin tight pants, from the looks of it a form fitting red dress which started above mid tights and ended just above her armpits. From there on said went over into black cloth with a form fitting high collar and sleeves.

The red face mask was somewhat out of place, at least in Daichi's opinion, but whatever. Interestng enough her whole bearing, which he could see now in more details thanks to the removed cloak told Daichi even more about Kimiko. The way she pushed her hip a little to the left so she could shift her weight on her left leg let stretch her right leg, showing everyone her long legs, and how she for a moment crossed her arms under her bosom and emphasized said breasts clearly told Daichi this woman new how to use her body as a kunoichi, if her small displays of sensuality were anything to go by.

Interesting enough from the looks of it those shifts in her posture didn't seem to be intentional, which told him she was clearly experienced in the art of seduction because she hold unintentionally a posture which emphasized her femininity. That was very interesting to say the least because these days more and more kunoichi seemed to have forgotten to use their body as a weapon. Aside from that for a man it wasn't something unpleasant to look at a beautiful woman. Daichi snapped out of his musings as Kimiko placed her right hand a little beneath her left collarbone, unsealed a notebook and placed it before Daichi on the table.

"Page 42" Daichi heard her say in her soft tone as he reached for the notebook.

When he reached that page Daichi went carefully through her notes, sketches of seals, calculations and comments about possibilities. The more he read the darker went his expression. As he stopped reading for a moment his eyes fixed Kimiko once again. A low growl escaped his mouth and Kimiko tried everything she could not to wince. She didn't want to have the discussion she was sure would follow, not again.

Daichi pondered a moment what to do. With a snap of his fingers four masked ANBU appeared at the side of the room which promptly left after told so. The next moment a privacy seal flashed up in the middle of his desk before the glow faded. Kimiko raised an eyebrow at that.

"When?" was the simple question which betrayed nothing, not a single emotion.

Kimiko calculated a moment with all the information she had "In 41 years from now … given or taken.".

"The name of your parent who was a clan member." came the next question, again not betraying any emotions.

Kimiko sighed before answering she simply hoped she would survive it "Uzumaki Kushina.".

Kimiko didn't think it was possible but Daichi's facial expression went even darker "You stupid girl. If you were one of mine and not of my sister I would bend you over my knee and spank your ass till you couldn't sit anymore. What in Kami's name possessed you to do something like that? Creating seals to bend time and space to such a degree and for that purpose was forbidden for a reason."

Kimiko winced at that. Two years ago she told the resurrected form of Daichi what she was going to do. In the end he may have relented but not without giving her ass a spanking she would probably never forget. Even today she had sometimes phantom pains because of it.

Before she could answer his question Daichi simply raised his hand, cutting her of before she even tried "Don't explain yourself. I take a guess that you deemed it necessary, for whatever reason. But answer me that did it really work?"

Kimiko was a little perplexed she didn't expect to hear genuine curiosity in his voice. Debating with herself she unsealed another notebook. In there she not only had all the informations she got from Maeko but also a small overview about herself, her reasons and her history. As Daichi went through that notebook he unsealed the room and relaxed in his chair. Thirty minutes later he closed both books and sighed. It seems he did that a lot lately.

"Cat." Daichi announced into the room and a cat masked ANBU appeared next to him "Go and fetch me my nephew and his wife, my sister and my father."

While the ANBU left to fetch said people Kimiko and Daichi played the waiting game, the clan head read the notebooks and Kimiko sat on the couch at the said of the room, unsealed another notebook and worked on some ideas. It was quite the comfortable atmosphere in Kimiko's opinion, which lasted to her regret only 10 minutes. A soft knock on the door announced the arrival of the people Daichi had called for.

"Come in." with a strong no nonsense voice Daichi called the four people into his office.

The first person to enter was an old and bald man probably 170cm in high, with a waist long, white beard and pretty long, white eyebrows. He wore royal blue Kimono, a white haori placed on his shoulders and a wooden walking stick in his hands. Kimiko raised an eyebrow at those clothes because they seemed some sizes too big for the old man and gave him a somewhat crooked look. All in all he seemed to be a defenseless old man but Kimiko knew better. Even if he had a woman at his side holding his arm Kimiko could tell from the way he hold himself it was only an act.

The woman beside the old was a little smaller than the man, something around 160cm, had long waist long black hair and a serene smile on her face. She as well wore a royal blue Kimono but without a haori. Instead she had as extra cloth a red obi around her waist. From what Kimiko could discern she had the body of a serious kunoichi combined with a womanly body. She may not have the typical Uzumaki red hair but the feeling of her chakra as well as her somewhat ageless appearance, she could be anything from 30 to 60 years old, told Kimiko that woman was an Uzumaki through and through.

After them the next two persons were a woman and man as well but wore the typical jonin uniform of Uzushio, black sandals, dark blue camouflage pants, dark blue shinobi vest, black long sleeved shirt and a blue clothed headband. The man was tall, at least 185cm in high, had orange red hair combed back, long sideburns and looked like he needed a shave. Above his uniform he had a black and pretty worn out traveling coat. His headband was tight around his right biceps.

The woman was just a little smaller, had chest long, silky red hair, nearly as crimson colored as Kimiko's own hair, wore additionally a royal blue and waist long cape and had her headband secured around her neck. The soft smile on the woman's face and the twinkle in her eyes gave her a gentle and happy appearance. Interesting enough for the first time in her life Kimiko cursed the Uzumaki longevity because said man could be anything between 23 and 30 while the woman was probably between 20 and 28.

While Kimiko assessed and studied the newcomers those people did the same. The old man was somewhat surprised because never had he encountered such crimson colored hair since his dear wife passed away. He gave his son a questioning gaze. The other two woman and one man came not around to see some features in unknown woman they saw in each other or their little girl Kushina. Her cheekbones, the form of her eyes, even the form of her body screamed family, interesting.

"Tell me Daichi, were you unfaithful to your wife? I haven't seen such red hair since your mother." The old man said while studying the unnamed female.

Daichi simply grunted. He wasn't in the least surprised his father picked up on Kimiko's red hair, it was beautiful and the same crimson as his mother, a true rarity. Without further ado he gave his father and sister each one of Kimiko's notebooks. It would answer at least some of their questions. After another 30 minutes the smile of his sister grew forced and the look of his father hard. His sister gave her notebook her daughter-in-law and his father the notebook he held his grandson.

While those two read the notebooks Daichi found it high time to introduce his family to his … family "I would like to introduce everyone. The old man beside me is Uzumaki Shigekuni," Daichi said and pointed at his father who nodded at Kimiko, "the young woman beside him with untypical black hair is my younger sister Uzumaki Retsu," now Daichi pointed at said woman who gave Kimiko a serene smile, "and at last those two over there, still captured through your notebooks, are Uzumaki Kureha and Uzumaki Takeshi".

Takeshi didn't react and only scowled at the notebook in his hands. Kureha meanwhile smiled softly at Kimiko who felt an unusual warmth in her body.

"Kimiko-san, would you please introduce yourself?" Daichi said looking at her with anticipation.

Kimiko closed her notebook, sealed it away and stood up "My name is Uzumaki Kimiko, 27 years old, daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato and am the third jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Silence, how are you to react to that? Daichi despite having read both notebooks simply stuffed tobacco in his pipe, lit it and took some puffs to calm himself. Shigekuni now with open eyes, before he had them nearly squint shut studied intensely his great great granddaughter. Retsu had a sad expression on her face and Takeshi's face was unreadable. Kureha had as well a sad expression on her face but went over to Kimiko and pulled her into a hug, whispering how sorry she was for not being there for her.

Kimiko found the hug oddly comforting. She may be not a stranger to hugs in general but getting one from a living family member was new, she didn't complain.

"Why?" Kimiko heard Takeshi's serious and calm voice, "What possessed you to do something like that? What possessed you to even try to travel through time?"

Nearly everyone looked at Takeshi somewhat oddly. Hearing and seeing him serious and calm was something new to them. Normally Takeshi was a happy go lucky kind of person.

"Why not? There was simply nothing left …" came the subdued answer from Kimiko who found the floor very interesting. Being new to having a family which had certain expectations Kimiko could say with certainty she didn't like being scolded.

What do you mean Kimiko-chan?" Retsu asked curious which earned her a happy smile from said woman before the look on her face got uncertain.

"You have to understand," The pleading tone in her voice not unlike a child who defended some stupid action wasn't missed to them "my life was not a happy one. I … for long I didn't know who I was, why I was alone, why nobody wanted me. It was maddening. And then there was the incident when I was seven or eight where I lost myself." The others looked puzzled "Let's just say something not funny happened. Where were I? Ah … okay.

Until the day I ran away from Konoha my life was hell. I traveled the world, each step looking over my shoulder because of hunter-nins and bounty hunters after my head. And bear in mind many other people who thought a jinchuuriki on the run was easy prey. Funny enough even that live was better than all my years in Konoha. It got even better when I fulfilled my dream and resurrected Uzushio. I had a village which didn't despise me, friends who weren't afraid of me and a man who I loved with all my heart and vice versa." At that Kureha and Retsu smiled knowingly at her, which Kimiko returned with her own small smile.

"Everything was perfect … until they came." Kimiko hung her head.

"Who came?" asked Daichi.

Getting a look full of hatred and loathing made him recoil and he wasn't the only one "The others, the other villages. Uzushiogakure was destroyed out of fear and hatred shortly before the second shinobi world war and this time again it would be destroyed out of fear and hatred. But unlike before, were some managed to escape and Uzushio had only to deal with Kiri, Iwa and some minor villages, this time … this time they all came."

Kureha, Takeshi and Retsu went wide eyed while Daichi and Shigekuni got dark looks on their faces "All five major villages and every minor village spared every shinobi they could to destroy us. And I wasn't even there. They had waited for years and took the chance as word came around I was on another trip, my greatest regret. Because Uzushiogakure got not only too strong for their liking it also had, through me, four jinchuuriki. Of course there were other reasons.

They decided to make an example out of Uzushio and bullied every small village into helping them. At the end 8 thousand Uzushio shinobi stood against an army of roughly 120 thousand. They came only for one purpose, to annihilate and completely destroy everything on Uzu no Kuni. When I came back to Uzushio there was no living thing left on the island. They killed everyone and everything regardless of gender or age."

After the deafening silence Kureha asked "And that is when you created the seal to travel though time?"

Kimiko smiled a sad smile at her and shook her head "No. After I mourned the deaths of … of my loved ones and h-him I plotted my revenge. It took me three years but it was worth it."

"What did you exactly do and when did you start with time-travel and why?" questioned Takeshi and looked at her with curiosity.

"The time-travel idea was a pet project even before I founded Uzushio with my friends. In the beginning it was more about the question "Can I do it?". But after what had happened it was everything I could think of. I knew what I was going to and needed something to occupy myself, to not loose myself." Kimiko got a faraway look while talking.

"But what did you exactly do?" Takeshi asked again only to get a disturbing and rather bloodthirsty smile.

"I destroyed the shinobi way of life. I took away the teachings of chakra."

"I beg your pardon?" Daichi had a look akin of horror and awe on his face. If she really did what he was thinking she did … Kamis above.

"In the first two years I traveled again the world but with one thought in mind. The utterly destruction of every and all minor villages and more. After two years the only hidden village left were the five major ones, every other hidden village was destroyed. I killed all shinobi and kunoichi who stood in my way and placed genetic chakra inhibition seals on those I spared and those I simply encountered."

"Genetic chakra inhibition seals?" asked a clueless Takeshi while Retsu, Daichi and Kureha had a look of understanding.

"That seal" Kimiko unsealed a sealing tag and gave it to Retsu "not only removes your ability to use chakra it also engraves itself into your DNA and makes it for you and every child you may have impossible to every use chakra. On top of that it cannot be disabled, at least I did made it that way and don't think anyone will be able to crack that seal. Meaning, sooner or later the use of chakra would slowly but surely die out and simple forgotten."

Retsu stared fascinated at the tag and thought of ways to use something like this. Maybe she should ask her great granddaughter for her notes?

"Therefor after two years the only people who could still use chakra lived in the five last hidden villages and the number of chakra users was constantly dwindling, thanks to the Kage Bunshin technique and my many traps. Now was the perfect time to do what I had planned, to utterly annihilate them. The island Kirigakure resided on was cracked apart and I sunk it to the bottom of the sea. Kumogakure was utterly destroyed by a seal generated lightning storm before I buried it under dozen of meters of rubble as I blew the mountains to the left and right of said village apart. The place Iwagakure stood was only a giant see of lava after I left and Sunagakure was raced to the ground by four tornados and a sandstorm so strong it was never seen before and after. Last but not least Konohagakure was all what was left.

**Flashback, around one year ago**

_Here it was, Konohagakure in all its glory, or what was left of it. Standing on top of the Hokage Mountain I had the perfect view, a view that filled me with anticipation and giddiness. This was the village which took everything from me, my mother, killed by my so called father, my sanity, stolen by members of a so called noble call with a fetish for underage girls, my freedom and my right of self-determine and individual fulfillment._

_Ever since they spearheaded the plan to take everything from me what I held dear I dreamed of this day, dreamed how the mighty Konohagakure would be destroyed through my doing. Thinking of Konoha I automatically thought of those they took from me. A single tear left my left eye as I placed my right hand on my stomach. All my live I had one big dream, to find the person who would complement me and have with him a family._

"_Arashi-kun" I whispered softly as sadness overcame me._

_Looking at my flat stomach I felt myself longing for his touch again. To be embraced in the only pair of arms of the opposite gender which could give me a feeling of fulfillment, the feeling of being safe and thanks to those bastards I would never see him again. I would never have the family with him I had dreamed of. Never be held in his arms again while I rode him to give and receive pleasure. And most of all I would never be able to share with him my thoughts and feelings when finally a new life would grow under my heart._

_I brought my left hand up which was tightly holding a scroll and kissed said hand, _"At least the dream of carrying his children and giving birth to them isn't lost"_ I thought and thanked all the Kami's for Arashi's paranoia sealing the scroll away on my body._

_A soft hand was placed on my right shoulder and my gaze went from the hand to the owner of said hand only to look into the loving eyes of my mother. A squeeze was all the confirmation and assurance I needed. I turned my back to the village I was going to utterly destroy to watch silently as one after another more and more Konoha shinobi arrived and at the forefront of them my so called father and his sensei. Interesting enough Orochimaru already brought forth the deceased Hokage's which looked confused and impassively at me._

_It was an interesting feeling to see all those familiar faces once again, even if it was for the last time. I myself couldn't quite suppress a small bloodthirsty smile which from the looks of it sent shivers nearly everyone's spine down._

"_Ohayo Hokage-sama and Hokage-sama's, what a beautiful evening isn't it? What can little old me do for you?" I greeted them with way to much excitement to be taken for real._

_Seeing the reactions on some of those shinobi I could only snort. A little hip movement here, a small suggesting pose there and some pronouncing of my bust and many of those so called shinobi were distracted one way or another, a truly sad performance of them. Mother could only roll her eyes at me. Ever since I had her and some others of my clan resurrected via Edo Tensei my live became more and more worth living. Aside from the ass spanking I had received from uncle Daichi, I still couldn't sit properly._

"_Uzumaki Kimiko, you are hereby under arrest for …" at that point I tuned Minato's voice out in favor of studying who I saw._

_The so called Rookie 11 were there, missing their strongest member Uchiha Sasuke, I saw Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Itachi, all three Sannins, the clan heads and elder shinobi, the senseis of the Rookies, missing Kurenai, some noteworthy ANBU like that Hashirama clone and Yugao and the rest was only cannon fodder. Ah, and don't forget the Shodai, Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage. Ah Sasuke, I still remember with pleasure his facial expression clear as day when I plunged a Kunai in his head after he accedently stumble upon me in the onsen last night._

_My father was still talking about this and that as I turned towards my mother "He really does like the sound of his voice doesn't he?"_

_My mother could only chuckle with mirth clear in her violet blue eyes "Yes, ever since I knew him he liked hearing his own voice. Only befitting such a girly Hokage" she declared with a shrug of her shoulders as I looked back to him._

_From the looks of it Minato only now reacted to her presence "Kushina … How?"_

_I could only shake my head, were they serious? They were standing there doing nothing and giving me enough time to do whatever I wanted, stupid idiots. That was one of the reasons why it was so easy to completely annihilate all and everyone. The moment the enemy doesn't play by their rules those idiots became headless chicken or at least had no fucking idea what to do._

"_The same way those three relics are here?" I offered an explanation as I pointed at the resurrected Kages._

"_Minato-kuuun~, are you not happy to see me? The wife which you killed the day she gave birth to her daughter? Don't worry, I will take as much time as I can to show you how grateful I am to you." The way to sweet smile and that happy voice seriously disturbed many of the shinobi in front of us._

"_Now were where we? Ah yes … to your question dear Yondaime Hokage if I would peacefully surrender myself to you. Go and fuck yourself for all I care." I declared and snapped my fingers._

_Moments later uncle Daichi and aunt Mito appeared with a water shunshin beside us, setting not only the normal shinobis on edge but the Kages as well. Hashirama even winced as he saw the uncaring look in his wife's eyes. I could care less. After I had explained to her what had happened to me while I lived in Konoha aunt Mito was most displeased. Like every Uzumaki she valued family the most. Hearing what had happened to me was apparently an eye opener for her._

"_Wait, can't we talk about this? There is no need for bloodshed." Jiraiya exclaimed and looked rather pale._

"_No need for bloodshed?" I whispered a replay, clearly heard by everyone and fixed my father with a look of hatred and loathing "There was no need for bloodshed when nearly all villages in existence united to destroy the rebuild Uzushiogakure. There was no need for bloodshed when you and your shinobi went after the old, no matter the gender or if they were civilian or shinobi. There was no need for bloodshed when Tsunade and the shinobi under her command went into the hospital and killed everyone there."_

_Alone remembering those scenes I saw thanks to security seals made my blood boil. I was trembling in rage by now not surprisingly. Jiraiya meanwhile made a face as if he stepped on a land mine._

"_Orders are orders." Ino simply declared and Shikamaru, standing next to her, whispered a "Troublesome."_

_At that I could only laugh. Laugh at the arrogance those people displayed. My mother looked at me with some worry because of my laugher which was totally cold, bar any happy emotions and sounded even in my ears somewhat sick and insane._

"_Orders are orders she said." I wiped away some tears "Tell me whore, did you take pleasure in murdering the helpless in their beds? Did you and that whore in denial of a shisho take pleasure in killing the civilian staff members of that hospital?" at the following my voice got cold as ice and full of absolute hate "Did you take pleasure as you, Tsunade, Shikamaru and so many others murdered the sick children in their beds and the newborn babies in their cradles? Did it fill YOU with pride as you killed those two women as they were giving birth to their babies? TELL ME BITCH!"_

_In the span of two seconds, without giving anyone any chance to do anything, I was upon that stupid blond girl, punched her into the stomach so she bend over, made a spin kick where I planted the shoe sole of my right boot at the back of her head, fixed said head at the sole with chakra and slammed her head on the ground. Ino's head literally exploded._

"_INO!" the outcry, which at the beginning was intended as a warning and change mid word into desperation, was all the reaction the enemy got from me before I countered._

"_Kai!" everything and everyone was literally rooted to where they stood as seals started to glow on the ground and climbed fast onto their victims._

_You should never let a seal master or mistress decide where you fight you would only sign your death sentence. Many cries of people demanding what was happening was heard all around, but I simply ignored them. What kind of ninja are they? Demanding what is happening from an enemy, are they stupid? And most of all expecting the enemy, me in this case, to explain what was happening if the gazes I got were anything to go by. The Sandaime Hokage went literally up in flames as he tried to shunshin away. Fortunately uncle Daichi, aunt Mito, my mother and I weren't really affected by the seals. Ten points for good planning. _

_As more and more people went up in flames and died Shikamaru had enough "Everyone SHUT UP! Don't use any jutsu trying to escape oryou will die." his mind was racing by now looking for ways to escape this deathtrap._

_I ignored him and watched my mother going to my father, knocking him out, removing the seals and shunshin with his body somewhere away. I didn't really care. He was going to die one way or another. However, before my mother had shunshined away Mikoto who was standing next to that asshole tried to talk to my mother who simply ignored her after one cold long look into her eyes._

"_Where are Kurenai-sensei and her son, Kimiko?" Shikamaru asked still rooted to the spot next to Ino's corps._

_Seriously, why do people expect to get an answer from the enemy? I only glanced at him and flashed away, Hirashin was really handy. Appearing at one of the anchor points of the Konoha detection barrier I could only shake my head. They gave me willingly all the time I needed to remodel not only the barrier to my purpose but on top of that my clones changed the massive seals array which Konoha was built on, stupid people. What did those idiots think I was doing standing on the Hokage Mountain?_

_Still shaking my head I placed my right hand on one of the twelve anchor seals, now repurposed, made a ram seal with my left hand and gave the command I came here to do._

"_**Uzumaki Secret Sealing Technique: Judgment of Fire"**_

_From my place I could see in round about one kilometer the defensive wall of Konoha I had a good view for what was about to happen. Half a second after the command was given the detection barrier shimmered into existence only for it to be consumed half a second later by a massive pillar of fire. The fire not only burned with a white and hot flame it also reached probably one and a half kilometer up into the sky. The spectacle lasted something above ten minutes and even consumed the wall, burning everything in its reach to ashes._

_When the fire stopped it gave view to a black hole in the ground, probably with a depth of fifty meters and filled with ashes and molten remains. From what I could care less._

* * *

**About the characters I'm using thus far.**

**Uzumaki Shigekuni(age 91) Great-grandfather of Uzumaki Kushina (based on Genryusai Shigenkuni Yamamoto(bleach))**

**Uzumaki Daichi(age 59) Granduncle of Uzumaki Kushina**

**Uzumaki Retsu(age 49) Grandmother of Uzumaki Kushina (based on Unohana Retsu)**

**Uzumaki Kureha(age 29) Mother of Uzumaki Kushina (married into the main family, looks based on moe. animecharactersdatabase uploads/ chars/ 4758-1180637256. jpg )**

**Uzumaki Takeshi(age 33) Father of Uzumaki Kushina (based on Gildarts Clive from Fairy Tale)**

**Uzumaki Kushina(age 7)**

**Uzumaki Kimiko(age 27 ) Daughter of Uzumaki Kushina**

**Uzumaki Mito is the aunt of Uzumaki Daichi. Died at the age of 99.**


End file.
